Susan
Susan is known as the Impetuous Princess. As her title suggests, she is very impulsive and quick to jump to conclusions. This is shown in how often she spreads rumors and takes part is gossiping. Her job in the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club is to gather information on Stray Dog, and she is most likely the second youngest of the orphans after Olivia. Personality Susan is perceived as an impetuous girl with a very vivid imagination. She can be viewed as quite clumsy, as while attempting to do a curtsy, she stumbles and almost trips. She has difficulties with enunciation, as she speaks with a lisp and a stutter. She also often repeats things that she has already said, and is usually seen sucking her fingers. Like Olivia, Susan is also somewhat of a kiss-up to the higher members of the Aristocracy, perceived as rather a "servant" in contrast to an actual valued member. In game How Susan ended up at the orphanage is completely left up to the player's imagination. She is first seen spying on Jennifer with Meg as she first approaches the gift box. As they escape into the Library giggling, they leave part of the Two-Leaf Key behind. The player can then view them through the keyhole of the library door, where Meg seems to be teaching her how to read. Later, she can be heard reading a story, after which she runs out of the room with Meg, and down the stairs to the main floor. It is unknown where she goes after the said event, but the next time she is seen is on the Aristocrat altar of the Club Room, after Jennifer offers her butterfly gift. The next time she is seen is in the "Sir Peter" chapter, where she complains that Peter "smells like poo," and she appears later on with the rest of the club members as Peter is sacrificed. Susan also appears in "The Goat Sisters" chapter. If Jennifer should attempt to enter the filth room, Olivia and Susan will keep her out. If the player should choose to go to the next room and look through the slit in the wall, Olivia can be seen running around the post, while Susan seems to be standing still with her fingers in her mouth. Later in the chapter, Susan is seen with the rest of the children, dropping insects and other disgusting items into the Onion Bag, with Jennifer inside. After this, Susan is not seen until the "Rag Princess Sews" chapter. When Jennifer talks to her, she expresses concern over the disappearance of Joshua the bear. At the end of the chapter, she and Olivia are the ones to forcefully pull Jennifer into the Club Room, after which she resumes her place on the altar. Nearing the end of the cutscene, she slowly walks away, as the rest of the children do, leaving Jennifer alone to be attacked by the Imps. In "The Funeral" chapter, Susan is first seen doing chores with a few of the other children. Later, she can be seen in the library with Meg, reading, and ignoring Jennifer. Much later in the chapter, Susan can be seen next to the rest of the girls in the Club Room, after Jennifer discovers that they had killed Brown. It is unknown how she felt about this, as her expression is indeterminable. In the "Stray Dog and the Lying Princess" chapter, Susan is seen gossiping with Amanda, after which, she curtsies to Jennifer and runs downstairs. Downstairs, she and Olivia curtsy to Jennifer yet again (Susan stumbles while doing so), and allow her to pass between them. About a minute later, Susan advises everyone that she sees Wendy from out the window, and they all run outside to possible mock her. Susan seems to pick something off the floor on her way out. When the girls arrive outside, they are massacred by Gregory M. Wilson under Wendy's command.﻿ In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, if Jennifer should examine the blocked-off toilet stall in the men's lavatory, she will say: "Once, Susan started a rumor about voices coming from this room at night... It turned out it was only the door creaking in the wind, but one night, sounds came from the room even with the windows shut. Susan jumped out of her bed and screamed. It was really just a prank by Nicholas and Xavier. From then on, the room was believed to be haunted and was considered off limits." This is the only thing she has to say about Susan. Etymology The meaning of the name "Susan" is "lily," the symbol for virtue, friendship, devotion, and peace. The virtue meaning could clash with her tendency to stray from the truth, while the friendship and devotion meaning could refer to her friendship with Meg and Olivia, as well as the devotion of the "rule of rose." The "peace" meaning is also found in Olivia's name. The lily is also often used as the symbol for sexuality, as in olden days, one would approach an expected mother with a lily and a rose. If the mother was to pick the lily, the baby would be a boy, while if the mother was to pick the rose, it would be a girl. Due to this, the lily is often associated with the rose, which is the main symbol of the game. The origins of Susan's name may have also come from the Book of Tobit, in which the woman, Susanna, is required to defend herself against wrongful accusation.﻿ This is similar to Susan's character, for Susan was known for spreading rumors, and may have frequently had to defend herself by getting the others to believe that the rumors were true. Quotes *"Once upon a time... there was an... unlucky girl... All she want-All she wanted was to be happy. So, she went to a clo-clover field. She found a one-leaf clover... but she drop-but she dropped it on the road. She found a two-leaf clover... but it slip-but it slipped into the sh-shadows..."'' *''"I don't know... What?"'' *''"Peter smells like poo! He's so stinky, I don't want to touch him! Stinky stinky, go away!"'' *''"Why won't the birdie fly to me? ...Why does it have to be you? Stay away! I said stay away!"'' *''"What? Really? ...How?! Ouch!"'' *''"Look, it's Wendy... it's Wendy..."'' Trivia * It is unknown why Susan and Meg are such close friends, as their personalities clash entirely. Unlike Susan, Meg is an extremely intelligent, logical-thinking and mature girl, whereas Susan is a much younger girl who is still maturing, has an extremely vivid imagination, and is still learning how to read. * In the "Bird of Happiness" chapter, Susan is seen whistling bird-calls over the banister of a long, staircase. When Jennifer approaches her, she says:'' '"Why won't the birdie fly to me? ...Why does it have to be you? Stay away! I said stay away!"'' This could possibly be a reference to the expression, "a little birdie told me," a metaphorical and comic remark used by ones who don't want to reference their stated information. This could mean that Susan was literally searching for a "little birdie" to give her information that she could use for rumors. Gallery SusanMeg.png|Susan reading with Meg in the Library SusanOliviaCurtsey.png|Susan attempting a curtsy with Olivia Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters